


Always There

by flickawhip



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 1998), The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Constance catches Pippa with Hecate...AU.





	

Constance Hardbroom had always known that her sister has a habit of falling for either the wrong person, or breaking her own heart. Even so she knows that now that her sister has come home, at last, she should probably check on her. 

“Hec...”

She knocks softly on the door, not really wanting to wake her sister if she is actually asleep. She sighs when no response comes, glancing around the door and sighing at the heap in the bed. It seemed that Hecate was still asleep.

“Hec... time to...”

As she drew closer it had become more obvious that Hecate was not alone. The fact that her sister had ended up sharing her bed with Pippa Pentangle had been no real surprise for her, although the mere fact that Hecate could have been caught out by their parents amused her greatly, Hecate had been lucky. 

“Hec... time to get up... our parents want to talk to you... and your little friend had better leave.”

Constance was almost smirking as she spoke. 

“You won’t...”

“Drop you in it? Not this time... but you need to get up and Pippa needs to sneak away before you do get caught.”

Constance had left the girls to rise, sighing softly to herself.

“Well, at least she’s constant...”

She had murmured to herself.

“I suppose gangly awkwardness never did really wear off for her...”


End file.
